Hemlock
by TrashKinkLord
Summary: Drew was never a good child, and everyone knew that. Dropped out of high school and became the most feared murderer in the town of Satori. Will Detective Jamie catch him, or will Leon take responsibility? Will Drew get away with it all, or will Haru get rid of her competitor?
1. Chapter 1 - Blow Up

" _ **Hemlock"**_

 _Chapter 1_

She'd got him wrong, but that was her loss, wasn't it? There had been many theories about how she had been murdered. Poisoning was one of them. Bear attacks. Suicide is another. If you consider force-feeding Hemlock flowers down a person's throat, or subtly mixing it in some drink, poisoning. You're not too far off the mark…

The old house, with its wildly overgrown Hemlock garden, was silent, secretive, and dangerous indeed. It wasn't even much of a house, just more of an old wooden shed, with the looks of it, bound to crumble in on itself. It was out in the plains, where you'd normally find growing Hemlock…

However, in a town, there had been a recent blow-up of the plant. Residents are warned to be cautious and wary when dealing with it, and were told to wear clothing that covers your skin. Although the plant isn't toxic to the touch, it stays on your skin, so if you ever wipe your nose or eat something from your hands, you're bound to be intoxicated by it. **As if that would help them…**

Inevitable. The plant just kept spreading. Children aren't allowed to go outside as much anymore. Seven deaths have been reported lately, and all of them were somehow thought to be bear attacks or brutal suicides, for people had ingested great amounts of Hemlock into their systems and a fatal tear in their necks. It is also seen that they had convulsions or seizures just before they died, as a side effect of eating it. But something seemed off to the detective, named Jamie. She noticed that Hemlock had actually, possibly been forced down each of the victims' throats, all equally as brutal, for every throat's center had been torn and bloodied, and jaws broken… dangling even... Trails of tears from corpses' eyes, that now look dead. It's sickening…

She had reported this before, but investigators believed it to be a bear attack, for the ripped out throats made out to show the looks of a bear's mouth. Much to Jamie's disgust, she was determined to prove to them that it was in fact, not a bear, but another human being. And so as the weeks passed, victim by victim. Same murder method again and again, she had her proof, although the photo was seen blurred. The silhouette was much smaller than that of a bear, and much more human like. But, even if she had her proof, it would be unreliable to even use. For anyone could say that it was photo shop or 'too blurry', they'd point that out fairly quickly. But, she had already risked her life once, would she dare do it again?


	2. Chapter 2 - A Cup of Tea

_Chapter 2 – A Cup of Tea_

Jamie knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. In fact, it's excruciating. There could not be anything more troublesome than this. But, each corpse that she had seen led her to more clues, which led to answers. Jamie was determined to stop these deaths, even if it meant losing her job. She finally found something useful to her proof, and it looks like the perpetrator didn't cover up their tracks this time, maybe thinking that this was just too easy. Well how wrong were they, for a fingerprint or more had been found on the victim's glasses.

In another perspective, here we have Drew. 17 years old, and he's getting ready for something…. Special... But, before this, he puts on his glasses for accuracy, then, his trademark hoodie. It's black, and it has skeleton ribs on the front of it. However, on the back, is an H in a circle, all in a bone shape. Afterwards, he goes on outside, a bit of Hemlock in his hoodie pocket, finally heading to his cousin's birthday party.

He's not one for parties, but, he knows exactly what he's doing for this stunt. Drew notices the drink stand off to the corner of the room, he maneuvers his way over, and ever so slyly, drops some Hemlock into the tea, punch, and various other beverages, Great! Subtle murder gifted to more than one person! This should be good. The petals of the Hemlock even look like decoration in the various liquids.

Lucky for him though, Drew had grabbed his own drink beforehand so that he wouldn't poison himself. The smart Devil. All he has to do is lay low, drink his tea, and wait for the oh so lovely seizures to erupt from someone, and then another, and another. But, he'd leave before it'd get too suspicious. The police are kind of on his case already, Drew doesn't need to leave another accidental clue for any detectives to find except for all the Hemlock in the beverages.

After a couple of people's deaths, playing along with the crowd, and pretending to not know what the hell's going on. Drew stealthily snuck out of the house, he knew someone was going to call the police soon, and he needed to leave before he got caught. "This is just too fucking easy…" Drew muttered to himself. "I cannot believe the stupidity… Well, that's enough Hemlock for the day." He proceeds back to his wooden, broken-down shed for the day, all the while, laughing, plotting his next attack, hearing the sounds of sirens in the distance...

His name is Drew… Also, infamously known as…

" _ **Hemlock"**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark Places

_**Chapter 3 – Dark Places**_

Jamie scanned over the corpses, and was as shocked as ever. Nothing made sense now. These people died of Hemlock poisoning, but, not a single throat had been torn this time. She was so close to finding the answer, why did this have to happen?

Even though they found the Hemlock in the drinks, no circumstantial evidence could be identified. Reporters and police are interviewing the distressed family members and friends, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Jamie has worked too hard for this, but, now everyone lives in dark places. Residents are committing suicide just so that they could avoid Hemlock. Although, that could be giving Hemlock a motive to do more as a sadist.

But, Jamie wasn't going to give up yet. She had worked too hard to get to this point and she's not going to stop now. She is determined to find and identify Hemlock, and to see him put behind bars. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. Though most prosecutions aren't easy to begin with, this was the worst. Jamie gets to work immediately, getting all the information she can get. Everything…

In an old, wooden shed, contains the most intimidating, feared Hemlock. Surprisingly to him. Drew sits in a corner, premeditating his next act of homicide… very, VERY, carefully. And at every little plan he makes in his fucked up mind, his grin gets more menacing and malicious. He's come up with a plan, but fore this one, he'll need help. Luckily, he knows someone that would be willing to partake in this spree…


	4. Chapter 4 - Overthrow

_**Chapter 4 – Overthrow**_

Today is the day that Drew decided to overthrow the police. If he's going to be murdering the town, he obviously has to get the police off his tail, right? Drew has made arrangements with his… sadistic friend. Although quite short, vicious and oh so gay. Her name is Haru. This badass hitman shows no mercy; she will not hesitate to kill whoever hired her in the first place if one treats her like a pet. Drew has had several encounters with a pistol aimed to his face on several occasions, so he just tells her what's going to happen, or "repercussions would be severe."

They both meet in an alley where they'd proceed to give information on the matter. Drew announces first, "First off, I'd like to say that I'm grateful that you'd take the risk and opportunity to discuss this plan being put to action."

"How much do I get out of this?" HAru asks, somewhat annoyed. She has always found Drew to be exceedingly vexing and controlling, to which she had put a stop to the dictatorship he had created for himself. "Whatever price you want as long as it doesn't exceed my limits.." Haru puts a finger up to stop him a moment. "What limit? Never once have you failed to get me what I need in return. How you think this is an easy job baffles me. You know the drill. One person, 70 in cash. Just how many are we talking here?"

Drew, being as dumb as he is, forgot about this part. He tries to bargain anyways. "It's beyond my capabilities to get you that much, but I'm willing to compromise something else…" Here was Haru's chance. She'd always needed a subordinate, although annoying and bad at covering up tracks, he never fails to get away with his acts of homicide, that's what she needed right now. "Alright then, here's something within your small range of capabilities. In return, you could be of use to me in an act similar to yours." Drew exhales a sigh and takes up Haru's offer. "Alright, fine. Let's get this done first though."

"Great." Haru says with a devilish grin. After she's done with him, he'd have no use to her anymore. If this is his only thing he can provide back, she'd have fun getting rid of him. Deals with the devil had their catch, and she had warned Hemlock several times… "Repercussions will be severe…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Formerly

_**Chapter 5 – Formerly**_

It was a hectic morning at _Satori Detective Search_. October 19, 2016 was the date and everyone is getting all their cases down. Jamie, as usual, is hopelessly trying to find the information she needs, but yet again, too little. She requested help from her friend Noah at a local police station for assistance, and was told that an officer would come by with a criminology major / soon-to-be detective from college who are more than willing to take up this opportunity.

At around 10:45, Officer Noah came to speak with Jamie, bringing the requested assistant. "Thanks for your help Noah…" she mumbled. Noah chuckled at how dumb Jamie looked at the moment. "No, it's fine. Anyways, this is Leon. She's actually solved a few cases while she was in college, so I figured she could help you with Project Hemlock." Leon gives a small wave to Jamie and starts working immediately. As Noah leaves, Jamie retorts to Leon's response to the situation. "You either must really like working, or you _**REALLY**_ like Hemlock…" Leon is quick to give the evil eye to Jamie and comes back with, "I want them either behind bars and/or dead. And by the looks of your 'work', I'd say that you want the drama to carry on. Meanwhile, while you were possibly lazing about, I've actually pinpointed the field in which the Hemlock plant is spreading from and a strange little building that resides there." Jamie, not in a good mood, decides she just done with the whole thing. "Fine. You want to solve it? Go ahead, take the job. I'm finished." Jamie quits her job, and leaves Leon to figure it out by herself. "Perfectly fine by me you salty, lazy piece of trash…" Leon mutters under her breath.

Leon knows just who is causing the panic anyways. She was Drew's therapist for a while, before he decided to drop out of high school and end his therapy. He had mentioned having sadistic, murderous thoughts that he'd probably never carry out… Then he did. And since Leon majored in criminology anyways, she'd get down to the core, and every single little detail. "I'll have Drew behind bars in no time…"


End file.
